The New Girl in Town
by aero1234541
Summary: Whoop! Just an OC Story! An orphan named Catherine is found by our favorite Fairy Tail gang! But what happens when this poor girl has a past that no one deserves? And how did she just beat down Ezra in less than a few minutes! Just started so please read! Minot swearing, rate how you would like
1. Chapter 1

I've been debating about this for a while and im bored right now.. Soooooo imma make a fairy tail Story! Yeyyy! So I want you guys to send in your OC Characters! I'm going to use my original one for now but Just send in the feedback!

Chapter 1: Catherine's POV

Walking threw town, I decided to run to the grocery store. Besides, you cant have to much food right? As I was walking I noticed a little bunny. "AWWWW OHMAGOSH ITSSOCUTEE!" I yelled as I ran up to it. I couldn't help it! Things that are cute just attract me!

As I was petting it and snuggling it, it began to glow a deep purple color. "Whaaa?!" What's going on?! Rabbits don't turn purple! As I stared at it shocked, it started to grow "Ehhhhh?!" I was still holding it cause it was just to cute, but then it bit me!

"OUUUUCHHHHHHH OUCH OUCH OUCH" I set it down and tried to back away. "N-Nice Little Bunny.." I tried to reason with it, but it wouldn't listen to me! Then, out of all things, it attacked me. I can't use my magic here though! They'll try to find again! Kicked it and punched it as long as I could, but that bite kept bleeding.

Dang! How can a small cute little rabbit bite me like that! Its almost scary! I wasn't paying attention and the rabbit attacked me, knocking me into the side of a building. Being the stubborn person I was, I got up and kept fighting it and by now, it had grown to be almost 10 feet!

"Wh-wh-why are you attacking m-me?! You were sooo cute!" But it didn't even acknowledge that I was talking to it. My alter-ego kicked in before I knew it, cause I was mad. "Yo, you stupid excuse for a Rabbit! Why don't you go back to the science lab you came from, gigantor! Sky God's Bellow!"I yelled and aimed for it.

Right about this time, some people showed up. A blonde chick, a pink dude, and red haired chick and another boy with black hair just stared at me. The rabbit was knocked out and tiny again! Immediately going back into crazy mode, I picked it up and snuggled with it. They all just sweat dropped at me.

"Umm, excuse me." Said the blond girl. "Could we take that rabbit please? We're kind of on a mission to retrieve it, I'm Lucy by the way." I looked at her with an emotionless face and spoke really quietly.

"Catherine" I mumbled "What?" Lucy said. "My name, Catherine." "Oh! Nice to meet you! But can we uhh.. have that rabbit now?" "Oh, sure" I handed it over to them "Well, I hope to see you again Catherine!" Lucy said and ran back to her friends.

I waved and went back to my tent. Yes. I lived in a tent. I didn't have any money for a house, so I was staying in a tent at the time being. It was in the park, a little in the woods. About twenty minutes passed and I was there. I limped aver to my tent, hand over my bitten arm. It was still bleeding.

I was beginning to feel dizzy at this point. I sat in my tent and looked at my stuff. I didn't have much, just a picture of my family and some clothes. Lost in thought I didn't even hear a group of people walk near the area my tent was in. So, being the idiot I was, I went out to find something old to wrap around my arm, cause I don't want to use my clothes.

I stood up and walked out, only to fall down again from dizziness. I tried to stand up but feel and bashed my arm into a root. I let out a little yelp but didn't even try to stand up again. I just laid there while my consciousness left more and more. I saw some people running up to me and I recognized them as soon as they got closer. They were the people who took my bunny! I tried to stand up one more but blackness hit before I would. The lasting thing I heard was someone yelling "Catherine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Catherine's POV

Waking up, I realized I was inside a building. A Building? I live in a tent.. Oh yeah! Last night I passed out.. Well than, I'll have to thank the people who found me and be on my way.

Opening my eyes, I looked around and saw I was in a small infirmary. And that Blonde chick was next to me! What's her name… Lucy, that's it! I poked her head lightly a few times. "Hrmmmmph" She made a mumbly noise, which I don't really know what it meant.

"Thank you" I mumbled. "Oh, your welcome! But how did you get that poison in you leg?" She asked. "I don't know, that rabbit bit me though.." "What?!" She yelled as she stood up. She proceeded to run out of the room yelling "Natsu! Erza! Master! C'mere!" A minute later, a couple people entered.

"Catherine, are you sure that the rabbit bit you?" The old man said. "Yeah…? I mean. I was holding it cause it was just so cute! By the way, if you ever get rid of that rabbit, can I have it?" I said, I mean, who wouldn't want it! It was soooo adorable!

"Well, umm, you see, that rabbit wasn't actually real. It was created with black magic to attack people for a guild to make a little army. Its gotten a couple dozen people." "Oh! Okay.. Soooo then, is there a pet store with rabbits around? I really want one! I said as I jumped up. Bad move. Pain shot up my arm when I put it to my side. I immediately fell to my knees, clutching the bite.

"Catherine, you okay? Catherine!" Lucy yelled. "I-I'm Fine." I said as I stood up. I tried to walk to the door but Lucy grabbed me before I could. "I-I need t-to get home" I said while getting out of her grasp. The pick haired boy spoke up. "Look, we know you live in a tent, by yourself. So why don't you just stay here and join the guild! I mean, I saw you using some kind of magic while fighting the rabbit."

Before I had a chance to refuse, Lucy spoke up. "Oh yeah! You soooo have to join Catherine!" "Catherine! I'll go get Mirajane! She'll do your guild mark!" Alter-ego transformation! "Do I even get a choice in this?" I said in a stern voice.

They all felt my evilness and shivered. Lucy spoke up; "Yeahhhhhhhno. Lets go!" I just sweat-dropped. I got dragged to some bar area filled with people. "Miraaaaaa! We need you to do the guild mark for Catherine!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh, sure! Hello, my name is Mirajane. Where do you want your guild mark and what color?" I thought for a moment before saying "Ummm black and red, here" I said, pointing to my left thigh between my socks and my shorts. "Okay, your all good." "Thanks" I mumbled. Then, Lucy spoke up.

"Why are you so quiet, were all friends here, aren't we?" She said. My eyes opened widely. "Umm, I guess so." I said. "What's wrong? Never had namaka before? I looked down. I mean, how do I tell someone I've lived on my own since I was ten? How do I tell someone that I got put in a lab and was tested on because of my powers? How do I tell someone I escaped after four years, and ended up here a year later? You don't, that's how.

"Not really." I said. She looked surprised but never the less, hugged me. "Then, let me be your friend." At this point my eyes started watering. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I hugged back and started crying.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up at her. "You're the first person to hug me" I said back. That may not be exactly true, but I don't remember my parents or my sister ever hugging me. I barely remember them. "What about your parents? I mean, they must be worried about you.."

"Baka! Remember?" I said as I karate-chopped her in the head. " I stayed in that tent alone! I've been there since a few months ago." "Hmm, I know! Why don't you stay with me for know! I mean, you're to young to live on your own, and I'm guessing you don't have any money." Glaring at her, I told her "Ill let you know that I have a lot of money thank ya very much! But, I would really appreciate that." And so, my adventures and struggles down this road began; a road for Namaka, and I will do everything in my power to protect them.


End file.
